1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the frame work for soft-sided luggage. In particular, this invention relates to the frame work for soft-sided luggage that is soft and flexible for easy manufacturing and assembly, and is also light in weight and strong in resistance to structural distortion. More particularly, this invention relates to the frame work for soft-sided luggage with standardized structural component that allows constructions of luggage with different structural configurations.
2. Technical Background
The main body of conventional luggage is comprised of metal frame work paneled by polyvinyl chloride (PVC) plastic cloth or plywood plates paneled by polyvinyl chloride (PVC) plastic cloth. Edges of the luggage body are generally reinforced by steel wires, and rivets are required to secure the various components of the entire luggage body. Such a conventional luggage construction, although enjoys the advantages of being strong in resistance to structural distortion, however, metal frame work, the plywood planes, rivets and steel wires increase considerably the weight of the luggage. On the other hand, the complicated construction also renders the production cost relatively high and is difficult to be manufactured.